


I'm Not Being Cryptic, I'm Being Coy.

by ShadowGirl548



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirl548/pseuds/ShadowGirl548
Summary: I love the scene where Alec is cleaning up after he helps Magnus save Luke. I always wanted them to kiss during this scene since it is the first time Magnus really tells Alec how he feels. This is my version!Also, here is the scene I took my content from and expanded from there! Hope you like it!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qa-EjlCO1nw





	I'm Not Being Cryptic, I'm Being Coy.

"You know I have magic for that right?" Magnus said as he poured a drink.

 

Alec looked up from the spot he was cleaning on Magnus's sofa. "You've exerted yourself enough for one day."

 

Magnus smiled. "Drink break?"

 

Alec got up and walked over to where Magnus was standing and lifted his hand to take the drink from Magnus. He felt Magnus's fingers touch his as he took the drink. Alec looked up and his heart started to beat faster. The only time he had been this close to Magnus was just moments before when Magnus was helping heal Luke.

 

Magnus interrupted Alec's thoughts, "To us"

 

Alec touched his glass to Magnus's and took a drink, wrinkling his nose at the strong taste. He was not used to drinking alcohol. He would have to get used to it if he was going to be spending any amount of time with Magnus.

 

"Why did you ask for me? Jace and Clary were both here." Alec's heart speed up in anticipation of the answer. He had thought maybe Magnus felt something for him.

 

"Jace didn't tell you?" Magnus asked, walking to look out the window. "It doesn't matter, it was a lie anyway."

 

"Are Warlocks always this cryptic?" Alec asked, moving his glass to his other hand and contemplating another sip but decided against it.

 

"I'm not being cryptic, I'm being coy." Magnus smiled and turned back to face Alec. "Let me spell it out for you, I wanted to see you again."

 

Alec's heart skipped a beat. The first time Alec saw Magnus, he was instantly attracted to him. He remembered stumbling over his words as he introduced himself.

 

"Why?" Alec asked, hoping Magnus returned his feelings.

 

"Why did you come?" Magnus asked.

 

Alec knew the only reason he had come was to see Magnus again. He had been so overwhelmed by his conversation with Izzy about his possible marriage. He needed to get out of the institute. Being with Magnus was the only place he wanted to be. He couldn't tell if Magnus felt the same way since he was evading Alec's question.

 

"Not sure.” Alec replied. Trying not to show any of his feelings in the case that Magnus didn't feel anything for him. He knew Magnus didn't trust Shadowhunters. Why would he feel anything for a young, inexperienced Shadowhunter like himself?

 

"For almost a century, I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me." Magnus revealed.

 

Alec felt his heart soar at Magnus's admission. No one had said anything so romantic to him. Alec took a step toward Magnus and smelled sandalwood as he took a breath. He felt so torn between the attraction he had toward the man standing in front of him and his duty to the Clave and to his family. He looked into Magnus's eyes, just inches between them. Alec leaned in, his heart hammering in his chest. He had never been so close to anyone so beautiful. Alec saw that Magnus's eyes were lined with glitter as he stood close.  He let his eyes wander to Magnus’s lips and all thoughts of the Clave and his parents left his mind. Alec's eyes slid shut and he pressed his lips against Magnus's. He had never felt anything like the way he felt in this moment.

 

Magnus gave a surprised moan and Alec felt him relax into the kiss. He felt Magnus's hand slid up his arm. Alec pulled back and looked at Magnus, searching his eyes. Alec's lips formed into a small smile involuntarily. He never wanted to leave this spot. He put his hand on Magnus's waist and pulled him in again. This time, the kiss ignited. Alec's heart was beating fast as he gained access to Magnus's mouth with his tongue. Magnus let out a soft moan which encouraged Alec. He touched his tongue to Magnus's then took Magnus's bottom lip between his teeth. Another moan came from Magnus. All of the sudden, Alec couldn't breathe. He broke contact and tried to catch his breath. Alec jumped when his phone rang.

 

He stepped away from Magnus looking at him apologetically as he took his phone out of his pocket.

 

"Mother?" Alec answered, the reality of his life coming back to him. "Of Course," Alec said back to his mother's request and he put his phone away.

 

Magnus was looking out the window as he turned to tell him he had to go. He hoped he hadn't ruined everything.

 

"Duty calls" Alec explained as Magnus turned around.

 

"The furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something unseemly" Magnus guessed.

 

Alec let out a small sigh at the idea. If only Magnus knew. "Listen Magnus. I…I wish...I could…I. I don't know…" Alec stuttered trying to explain to Magnus what was going on. He didn't want to lead him on if he knew in the end he was going to end up marrying someone.

 

Magnus put his finger up in front of Alec's mouth to stop him. "I understand. Stay for just one more drink and then decide"

 

Alec smiled as Magnus moved his hand. He knew he was in trouble. He was falling for this man.

 


End file.
